Forge of Darkness/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the UK Bantam books paperback edition ( ISBN 978-0-553-82012-6 ) – other print/electronic editions may vary. Purake Hold *'Anomander' *'Andarist' *'Silchas Ruin' *'Kellaras' *'Prazek' *'Dathenar' Dracons Hold *'Draconus' *'Ivis' *'Spite' *'Envy' *'Malice' *'Arathan' *'Raskan' *'Sagander' Tulla Hold *'Hish Tulla' *'Rancept' *'Sukul Ankhadu' (hostage) House Enes *'Jaen Enes' *'Enesdia' *'Kadaspala' *'Cryl Durav' (hostage) House Durav *'Spinnock Durav' *'Faror Hend' Hust Hold (and Legion) *'Hust Henarald' *'Calat Hustain' *'Finarra Stone' *'Toras Redone' *'Galar Baras' Abara Delack *'Korya Delath' *'Nerys Drukorlat' *'Sandalath Drukorlat' *'Orfantal' *'Wreneck' Neret Sorr *'Vatha Urusander' *'Osserc' *'Hunn Raal' *'Risp' *'Sevegg' *'Serap' *'Renarr' *'Gurren' Urusander's Legion Officers *'Scara Bandaris' *'Ilgast Rend' *'Hallyd Bahann' *'Esthala' *'Kagamandra Tulas' *'Sharenas Ankhadu' *'Tathe Lorat' *'Infayen Menand' The Borderswords *'Rint' *'Ville' *'Feren' *'Galak' *'Lahanis' *'Traj' The Citadel *'Syntara' *'Emral Lanear' *'Endest Silann' *'Cedorpul' *'Rise Herat' *'Legyl Behust' *'Mother Dark' The Shake *'Sheccanto Derran' *'Warlock Resh' *'Caplo Dreem' *'Skelenal' *'Witch Ruvera' The Azathanai *'Grizzin Farl' *'Kilmandaros' *'Sechul Lath' *'Errastas' *'Caladan Brood' *'T'riss' *'Old Man' The Jaghut *'Hood' *'Gothos' *'Haut' *'Varandas' *'Korya Delath' (hostage) Others *'Gripp Galas' *'Haral' *'Narad' *'Bursa' *'Olar Ethil' |-|Complete A-Z= A * Agalas, of House Enes, Houseblade sergeantForge of Darkness, Chapter 14 * Andarist, youngest son of Purake Hold, betrothed to EnesdiaForge of Darkness, Chapter 2 * Anomander, of Purake Hold, First Son of Darkness * Aras, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Arathan, of Dracons Hold, bastard son of DraconusForge of Darkness, Chapter 1 * Ardata, an Azathanai * Atran, of Dracons Hold, surgeonForge of Darkness, Chapter 13 B * Bered, a sergeant of the Wardens of the Outer ReachForge of Darkness, Chapter 7 * Bishim, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Broot, gate sergeant at Tulla Hold * Brusk, of Dracons Hold, a Houseblade * Burn, sleeping witch of the Dog-Runners * Bursa, a corporal of Urusander's Legion C * Caladan Brood, Azathanai High Mason * Calaras, warhorse of Draconus * Calat Hustain, eldest son of Hust Hold, Commander of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Caplo Dreem, a lieutenant and assassin of the Yan Shake * Cedorpul, priest and tutor of KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 9 * Cryl Durav, of House Durav, hostage at House Enes * Cutter Aras, healer in Urusander's Legion * Cynnigig, a Jaghut living outside the 'Tower of Hate' D * Darav, a sergeant of Urusander's Legion * Dathenar, of Purake Hold, Houseblade Lieutenant Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15 * Delaran, castellan of House Enes * Draconus, Head of Dracons Hold, Consort of Mother Dark E * Eldin, of Neret Sorr, cousin to Millick * Emral Lanear, high priestess of Kharkanas * Endest Silann, acolyte of Kharkanas * Enesdia, of House Enes, betrothed to Andarist * Enesthila, of House Enes, former high priestess Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20 * Envy, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Ephalla, a maid and seamstress of House Enes * Errastas, Azathanai, elder son of Grizzin Farl and step-son of KilmandarosForge of Darkness, Chapter 8 * Esthala, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion, mother of Endest Silann F * Farab, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Faror Hend, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach, betrothed to Kagamandra TulasForge of Darkness, Chapter 4 * Feren, a member of the Borderswords, sister of Rint * Finarra Stone, of Hust Hold, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Fisher kel Tath, a long lived bard G * Galak, a member of the Borderswords * Galar Baras, of Hust Hold, Hust Legion liaison officer to KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 3 * Galdan, of Abara Delack, a drunk * Gallan, a poetForge of Darkness, Prelude * Gilal, Iron-master of Dracons Hold * Gothos, a Jaghut at Omtose Phellack * Greniz, of Neret Sorr, an innkeeperForge of Darkness, Chapter 18 * Gripp Galas, an old merchant guardForge of Darkness, Chapter 6 * Grizzin Farl, an Azathanai warrior, known as the 'Protector', husband of KilmandarosForge of Darkness, Chapter 5 * Gurren, of Neret Sorr, a smith H * Witch Hale, a healer of Neret Sorr * Hallyd Bahann, captain and cohort commander of Urusander's LegionForge of Darkness, Chapter 17 * Haradegar, castellan of the Urusander's Legion keep at Neret SorrForge of Darkness, Chapter 12 * Haral, a merchant guard captain * Haut, a Jaghut, brother of Hood * Helrot, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Hidast, of Dracons Hold, Keeper of Records * High King, the beloved ruler of a distant land Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16 * Hilith, head of the house-servants of Dracons Hold * Hish Tulla, a young spinster, head of Tulla Hold * Hood, a Jaghut, husband of Karish, prisoner of the 'Lord of Hate' * Hunn Raal, of Neret Sorr, a schemer of old noble blood * Hust Henarald, Head of Hust Hold, a master swordsmith I * Ilgast Rend, a retired cohort commander of Urusander's Legion * Infayen Menand, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion * Ivelis, grandfather of Ivis * Ivis, Master at Arms of Dracons Hold J * Jaen Enes, Head of House Enes * Jinia, of Abara Delack, maid to Nerys Drukorlat K * Kadaspala, of House Enes, a renowned painter * Kagamandra Tulas, a battle scarred hero and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion, betrothed to Faror Hend * Karish, an eminent Jaghut historian, Hood's wife * Kellaras, Commander of the Houseblades of Purake Hold * Kilmandaros, Azathanai, wife of Grizzin Farl * Korlas, a dead hero of Urusander's Legion, Orfantal's grandfather * Korya Delath, of Abara Delack, a hostage of the Jaghut Haut * Krissen, a scholar at Riven KeepForge of Darkness, Chapter 17 * K'rul, an Azathanai L * Lahanis, a member of the Borderswords * Laskan, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Legyl Behust, a young hostage at the Citadel * Lord of Hate, the dissolver of the Jaghut civilization M * Mael, an Azathanai * Malice, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Migil, a merchant guard * Millick, a mason's apprentice of Neret Sorr, courting Renarr * Mother Dark, Goddess Queen of the Tiste N * Narad, a merchant guard, later member of Urusander's Legion * Nerys Drukorlat, of Abara Delack, House Drukorlas matriarch * Nimander, Former head of Purake Hold, father of Silchas Ruin, Anomander, and Andarist O * Olar Ethil, an AzathanaiForge of Darkness, Chapter 11 * Old Man, an Azathanai * Orfantal, of Abara Delack, bastard son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Orult, of Neret Sorr, cousin to Millick * Osserc, of Neret Sorr, son of Vatha Urusander P * Prazek, of Purake Hold, Houseblade Lieutenant * Pryll, a soldier of Urusander's Legion Q * Quill, a Warden of the Outer Reach R * Radas, a sergeant of Urusander's Legion * Rancept, castellan of Tulla HoldForge of Darkness, Chapter 10 * Ranyd, a corporal in Hust's Legion Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19 * Raskan, Gate Sergeant at Dracons Hold * Rees, of House Enes, corporal in the Houseblades * Renarr, a young girl of Neret Sorr, daughter of Gurren * Renth, a corporal of Urusander's Legion * Warlock Resh, of the Yan Shake * Ribs, a dog, sometimes known as Providence * Rilt, a maid of Dracons Hold * Rint, a member of the Borderswords, brother of Feren * Rise Herat, a court historian of Kharkanas * Risp, lieutenant of Urusander's Legion, cousin of Hunn Raal * Rusk, a Jheleck raider and spokesman * Witch Ruvera, of the Yedan Shake S * Sagander, of Dracons Hold, tutor of Arathan * Sagral, a Jheleck raider * Sandalath Drukorlat, of Abara Delack, a hostage in Dracons Hold, mother of Orfantal * Scara Bandaris, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion * Sechul Lath, an Azathanai, youngest son of Grizzin Farl and Kilmandaros * Selad, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Serap, lieutenant of Urusander's Legion, cousin of Hunn Raal * Setyl, of Dracons Hold, an armourer * Sevegg, lieutenant of Urusander's Legion, cousin of Hunn Raal * Shanter, of Dracons Hold, a Houseblade * Sharenas Ankhadu, a captain and cohort commander in Urusander's Legion * Sheccanto Derran, Mother of the Yan Shake Monastery at Yannis * Shellas, a heroic captain of Urusander's Legion * Sheltatha Lore, daughter of Tathe Lorat * Silann, a captain of Urusander's Legion, father of Endest Silann * Silchas Ruin, eldest son of Purake Hold * Sillen, a Houseblade of Dracons Hold * Skelenal, Father of the Yedan Shake Monastery at Yannis * Sparo, a stonemason in the employ of Andarist * Spinnock Durav, of House Durav, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Spite, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Srela, founder of House Dracons * Stenas, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Stillhap, a seer in Urusander's Legion * Sukul Ankhadu, hostage at Tulla Hold, sister of Sharenas Ankhadu * Syntara, high priestess of Kharkanas T * Tathe Lorat, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion * Telra, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Thennis, a merchant guard * Thool, a maid of Dracons Hold * Toras Redone, of Hust Hold, Commander of the Hust Legion * Traj, a member of the Borderswords * T'riss, a mysterious Azathanai from the Vitr V * Varandas, a Jaghut historian * Vatha Urusander, Commander of Urusander's Legion, Hero of the Forulkan War * Venth Direll, of Dracons Hold, Master of Horses * Ville, a member of the Borderswords * Vygilla, lesser priestess of Kharkanas W * Wreneck, stableboy of House Drukorlas in Abara Delack * ( Warlock Resh : see Resh ) * ( Witch Hale : see Hale ) * ( Witch Ruvera : see Ruvera ) Y * Yalad, a Houseblade corporal of Dracons Hold * Yeld, sergeant and constable of Neret Sorr Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Forge of Darkness